


The Story of a Courtship

by lucidscreamer



Series: Sky and Sea [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Bad Poetry, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Royalty, Yugi's family thinks Yami is hilarious, everyone's a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: The royal rhapsodist's composing their tale -- from a literally explosive beginning, to the creation of their unique language and, finally, Yami's rebirth as one of the Folk. It'll be an epic for the ages, repeated for generations to come.





	The Story of a Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> The merfolk culture in this series is the creation and sole property of Lucidscreamer.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I'd apologize for the awful rhyming verse, but it's supposed to be bad.

In his youth, Sugoroku loved exploring. He plumbed the depths of strange seas, and braved even land bound waters, traced the meanderings of rivers like the Amazon and Nile. In all his travels, he's never seen anyone as well-matched as Yugi and Yami.

The royal rhapsodist's composing their tale -- from a literally explosive beginning, to the creation of their unique language and, finally, Yami's rebirth as one of the Folk. It'll be an epic for the ages, repeated for generations to come.

Now, Sugoroku's entertained more by the faces they make while listening than by the tale itself.

　

　

o0o

　

The royal rhapsodist sits on a cushion of sea sponge. Her hair is long and white, and strung with bells. Beside her sit her accompanists, armed with copper sistra, carved wooden clappers, and tiny drums with which to underscore dramatic moments in her verse. A scribe is tucked nearby, far enough from the pool at the center of the grotto that their clay tablet is safe from the water. With stylus in hand, they wait ready to record the rhapsodist's words. When she speaks, the rhapsodist's voice is low and melodic:

　

"Through perilous waters lit by fire  
the brave prince swam toward a funeral pyre.

Blood and flame painted the ocean red  
and the prince's good heart filled with dread,

for he saw the human ship was sinking fast  
and knew the time for careful planning was past.

So, swiftly did he dart through debris and flame,  
graceful as a Dancer playing a dangerous game;

his bravery was rewarded, for in the water he found  
a human man, beauty in repose, almost drowned.

Determined, though deadly sharks came circling near,  
the prince embraced the human and felt no fear!

The prince summoned his magic, folded time-space,  
and brought him safe to hidden sanctuary: our _Misplace_..."

　

Body mostly submerged, arms braced on the edge of the pool, Yugi bites back every rebuttal that springs to his tongue and dares to risk a glance at his beloved. Yami has long since foregone dignity and buried his face in his arms to hide both blush and mortification. Across the grotto, Yugi's grandfather is laughing silently at them both, violet eyes twinkling with mirth. The rhapsodist continues, belaboring ever more ridiculous rhymes. Finally having had enough, Yugi wraps both arms around Yami and pulls him (with a startled yelp) beneath the surface. If his mate is going to flush such a delicious color, Yugi thinks he should find a better use for his tongue than biting it...

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that "royal rhapsodist" is a hereditary position rather than one based on merit. :D


End file.
